Save Me
by Plikt
Summary: Alors que Trowa tente d'aider l'homme qu'il aime à se reconstuire, Heero décide de se lancer sur les traces du "Tueur d'Ange". Et entre la folie de Quatre et celle de ce monstre, la frontière semble bien mince... Suite de Catch Me
1. Chapter 1

Alors, voilà, cette fic est dans la continuité de Be Mine et Catch Me, il vaut mieux, donc, avoir ces deux autres textes pour bien comprendre celui-là.

Je tiens juste à rappeler que les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, mais qu'en revanche, tous les personnages inventés sont soit ma propriété, soit celle de Myrylaa, que je remercie pour avoir accepté de me les prêter jusque là ^-^

Cette fiction sera donc la dernière de cette trilogie.

Merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de la lire, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusque là.

* * *

Introduction

[Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, laissez-moi un message et je vous recontacterais.]

-Heero, c'est Peter. Juste pour te dire que l'enquête est plus longue que prévu, je ne rentrerais pas la semaine prochaine. Vraiment désolé, je sais que c'est notre anniversaire et que tu voulais qu'on se voit mais… Enfin, je te rappellerais. Je t'aime.

Le jeune homme raccrocha en soupirant et reporta son attention sur les photos des six victimes qu'il avait devant les yeux. Des jeunes hommes, bruns, aux yeux bleus ou gris, le lien entre eux était facile à trouver. Mais les meurtres avaient parfois des mois d'écart, parfois des jours… et c'était ça qui les empêchait vraiment d'attraper l'enfoiré qui faisait ça.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les efforts qui manquaient, Peter y passait ses nuits, impatient qu'il était de rentrer chez lui. Mais rien à faire, ils n'arrivaient pas à l'attraper.

Il soupira longuement et vida un énième verre de café infect. Mais il n'y avait que ça dans ce petit commissariat. Sa patronne entra rapidement, revenant probablement de l'hôtel.

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi toi ?

-Oh, à peine quelques heures...

Il mentait, bien entendu. Il n'était pas rentré à l'hôtel depuis bientôt deux jours, et sa patronne était parfaitement au courant de cela.

-Rentre à l'hôtel.

-Non, c'est bon. J'ai encore de quoi travailler un peu.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'Oscar disait avant de se faire renverser bêtement ce matin.

-D'ailleurs, comment il va ?

-Pas trop mal. Mais maintenant, tu rentres.

Peter soupira et regarda encore les nombreuses blessures des victimes. Ces jeunes hommes avaient été torturés pendant des jours avant de succomber aux sévices. Et il savait qu'il y en avait peut-être, et même sans doute, un autre qui était en train de subir le même sort, ou qui allait le subir.

Et ne rien réussir à faire pour arrêter ce malade le dégoûtait au plus haut point. D'autant que personne ne semblait avoir la moindre idée pour réussir à arrêter le pervers qui faisait cela. Si seulement ils avaient eu au moins un indice…

Ou quelqu'un qui saurait comprendre à la perfection comment cet esprit malade pouvait fonctionner.

Le jeune homme se leva, et sortit de la pièce rapidement. Il faisait jour depuis peu, il avait encore passé la nuit dans ce bureau…

Il marcha rapidement dans la rue pour rejoindre l'hôtel qui se situait un peu plus bas. En entrant, il croisa quelques uns de ses collègues qui venaient de se lever et qui retournaient au travail, ils le saluèrent rapidement avant de disparaître dehors.

Peter pensait plutôt profiter un peu de son moment de repos pour tenter de recontacter Heero. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, et le métis commençait à sérieusement lui manquer, d'autant qu'avec cette enquête, il allait finir par rater l'anniversaire de leur première année en tant que couple, et rien que ça, c'était triste.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Mais au lieu d'appeler Heero comme il venait de se le dire, il s'écroula sur son lit et ne bougea absolument plus. Il resta là pendant plusieurs heures, plongé dans un profond sommeil dont il ne tira aucun rêve.

Il n'entendit absolument pas la porte s'ouvrir peu de temps après qu'il ne soit entré.

Il ne vit pas l'homme qui s'approchait de lui, un couteau bien tenu en main.

Et, bien sûr, il ne put pas voir cet être lever son arme puis, s'arrêter, hésiter.

Peter était brun, et quand ses yeux s'ouvriraient, cet homme se rendrait compte qu'ils étaient gris. Il convenait donc parfaitement.

Sa patronne eut beau tenter de le joindre, il ne répondit pas.

Et dans la chambre d'hôtel, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui.

* * *

Bien, une courte introduction, heureusement suivie par un premier chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

[Heero, c'est Peter. Juste pour te dire que l'enquête est plus longue que prévu, je ne rentrerais pas la semaine prochaine. Vraiment désolé, je sais que c'est notre anniversaire et que tu voulais qu'on se voit mais… Enfin, je te rappellerais. Je t'aime.]

C'était la troisième fois qu'Heero écoutait ce message, et il n'arrivait toujours pas vraiment à y croire. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'ils auraient pu fêter la première année de leur relation, mais visiblement, le travail de Peter leur avait, encore, retiré quelque chose.

Bien sûr, Heero respectait le travail de son amant, il savait que c'était quelque chose d'important, mais parfois, il aurait bien aimé que Peter ne travaille pas. Ils se voyaient souvent, il n'y avait pas toujours une nouvelle enquête. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y en avait une, Peter devenait injoignable, parfois pendant des semaines, et c'était ce qui rendait leur relation encore plus difficile.

Enfin, Heero n'avait pas non plus à réagir comme une femme, Peter était désolé pour leur anniversaire, mais ce n'était qu'une date après tout, et il n'y avait que les femmes pour juger ce genre de chose comme réellement importante. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait.

Mais pas ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Non, même si il n'en voulait absolument pas à Peter, il était tout de même sérieusement attristé.

-Alors, des nouvelles de Rudolf ?

Heero sursauta, et se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Duo le regardait en bâtant des cils. Il était l'image de l'innocence...

-Pas beaucoup, il semble occupé.

-Oh… Tu dois te sentir drôlement seul !

-Pour le moment, ça va.

-« Pour le moment » ?

-Oh lâche-moi avec ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien de particulier, je passais dans le quartier et j'ai soudainement eu très envie de te voir.

-Quoi, Trowa n'est pas là pour t'occuper ?

-Non, il est allé à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. C'est son jour de visite !

-Il devrait arrêter.

-Que veux-tu, c'est une des preuves que l'amour est aveugle.

-Je n'ai même pas envie de te demander quelles sont les autres preuves...

-Bah… T'es bien amoureux de Rudolf toi ^-^

-Depuis quand tu te moques de lui ?

-Désolé, mais physiquement, t'es quand même vachement mieux. Par contre, c'est vrai qu'il a meilleur caractère.

-Duo…

-Allez joli cœur, on va sortir un peu !

Avant qu'Heero n'ait le temps de protester, Duo l'avait déjà attrapé et le traînait derrière lui. Le métis préféra ne pas se débattre, il savait que le seul but de Duo, c'était de lui changer les idées, de le faire sortir un peu, et sourire si possible. Juste lui faire oublier que Peter n'était pas là, et qu'il ne rentrerait probablement pas tout de suite.

Et effectivement, il n'était pas prêt de rentrer.

* * *

Trowa poussa la porte de la chambre sans aucune hésitation. Il ne savait pourtant pas sur quel genre de spectacle il allait bien pouvoir tomber. La dernière fois, Quatre était en larme et avait refusé de le lâcher pendant plusieurs heures.

Aujourd'hui, il se demandait un peu ce qu'il allait trouver.

Lorsque Quatre était réapparu au cimetière, il avait prit la décision de ne plus fuir, de ne plus jouer, et de faire ce que Trowa voulait qu'il fasse. Il pensait qu'ainsi, le grand brun ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Trowa lui avait demandé de se laisser interner, d'accepter de recevoir de l'aide et de se faire soigner. Quatre avait accepté, mais il supportait de moins en moins bien l'enfermement, les traitements et, surtout, leur séparation.

Ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'une fois par semaine, et ça ne suffisait pas à Quatre.

Vraiment pas.

Et ce jour là, ce que Quatre lui réservait, c'était la colère.

A peine Trowa était-il entré, qu'il lui lança un regard noir, chargé de reproche.

-Te voilà, toi.

Le « toi » était appuyé ironiquement, c'était l'une de ces journées où Quatre le tenait responsable de l'ensemble de sa situation. Trowa posa les chocolats qu'il avait cru bon de ramener sur la table, mais il ne s'installa pas sur la petite chaise, il avait apprit la première fois qu'il l'avait fait que c'était le genre de chose à ne pas faire face au petit blond.

-Oui, je suis venu.

Il ne rajouta pas le « comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs », mais c'était tout comme. Et cela sembla énerver Quatre d'autant plus. Il criait presque, et Trowa savait qu'il pouvait se montrer bien plus brutal. Il espérait juste que les infirmiers ne seraient pas obligé d'intervenir cette fois.

-Ah oui ? Tu es venu ? Oh merci alors ! Non, franchement, c'est un trop grand honneur que tu me fais, venir me voir dans cette prison où tu m'as jeté sans un regard en arrière !

-Quatre…

Trowa avait fait un pas en avant, tentant d'attraper le bras du blond, de le calmer par son contact. Ce dernier recula sa main brutalement et ses ongles trop longs griffèrent légèrement celle du brun.

-Arrête ! Ne me touche plus ! Je suis revenu pour toi ! Et comment m'as-tu accueillis ? Tu m'as persuadé que cet endroit était bon pour moi ! Sale menteur !!!

Le jeune blond se jeta presque en avant et Trowa le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, laissant les ongles tenter de lui lacérer le torse sans réussite. Il resserra sa prise, tentant de calmer le jeune homme qu'il tenait contre lui.

-Je te déteste ! Je te déteste tellement ! Je ne suis pas revenu pour vivre à jamais dans cet endroit ! Je voulais juste qu'on reparte ensemble !! Pourquoi t'as pas voulu… Pourquoi !!

Trowa posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de celui qu'il avait choisit d'aimer, ne sachant quoi lui dire, quoi lui répondre. Ils auraient pu, c'est vrai, s'enfuir loin de tout tous les deux, encore une fois. Mais la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, la folie de Quatre avait bien faillis tous les détruire.

Eux, ses amis, le frère de Quatre…

Le grand brun lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué ses espoirs. Les espoirs d'une guérison dans cet endroit, d'une meilleure vie à deux pour la suite. D'un avenir meilleurs, même s'il ne serait pas parfait.

Mais la folie de Quatre était plus difficile à soigner qu'il n'y paraissait, et tous les mots qu'il pouvait lui dire ne parvenaient pas à le convaincre que tout allait pour le mieux.

-Si seulement t'avais pu accepter de repartir Trowa… J'en peu plus de rester ici avec tous ces malades, j'en peu plus de rester enfermé comme ça ! Je veux partir…

La gorge de Trowa se serra. Il n'aimait vraiment pas voir Quatre dans cet état, mais que pouvait-il faire au juste ? Quatre avait réellement besoin de se faire aider, son comportement n'avait rien de normal, il pouvait même être dangereux. Pourtant, c'est très doucement, qu'il répondit finalement :

-Je suis désolé…

Quatre releva la tête vers lui, et Trowa en profita pour plonger ses yeux dans le bleu de ceux de Quatre. Il espérait que le petit blond y verrait l'amour qu'il était encore capable de lui porter.

-Tu es désolé ?

Quatre parlait plus calmement, peut-être que ces quelques mots avaient suffit ?

Mais, il se recula bien vite, et se remit à hurler.

-Tu es désolé ! Mais si tu es si désolé que ça, alors pourquoi m'as-tu enfermé ici ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !

Tout en hurlant, il s'était mis à jeter les livres et même la lampe que Trowa lui avait ramenés peu de temps auparavant. Trowa ne bougea pas et ne tenta même pas de les éviter. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui faire mal, c'était un moyen pour Quatre d'exorciser toute la violence qu'il avait envers le grand brun, et ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça.

Mais le bruit donna l'alerte, et les infirmiers entrèrent sans que Trowa puisse leur dire d'arrêter. Il se devait de respecter le règlement et de sortir pendant qu'ils maîtrisaient Quatre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Cependant, il eut le temps de croiser une dernière fois le regard de Quatre, et ce qu'il y lut le figea.

Dans ce regard, il y avait une haine profonde et véritable qui le laissa sans un mot devant la porte close.

Lorsqu'il le put, il se secoua un peu, mis ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Il se devait de s'habituer à présent, Quatre n'était jamais le même chaque semaine.

Parfois, le petit blond était ravi de le voir, ils s'asseyaient tous deux sur le lit et parlaient de tout et de rien durant le reste de la journée.

D'autre fois, il était d'une tristesse insupportable, et Trowa passait sa journée à le tenir dans ses bras en lui assurant que tout irait pour le mieux d'ici peu, et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Et plus rarement, Quatre se mettait dans un état de rage incontrôlable, il devenait hargneux, violent, voir même dangereux, et rien ne pouvait le calmer.

Quand Quatre était comme ça, il faisait peur à Trowa, mais il lui faisait aussi de la peine. Ce Quatre ne faisait que dire des vérités finalement, c'était bien le grand brun qui l'avait convaincu de se laisser interner, qui lui avait dit que la guérison serait rapide, qu'ils pourraient rester ensemble par la suite.

Mais, cela ferait bientôt un an que Quatre vivait dans cet hôpital, et rien n'avait changé.

Absolument rien.

* * *

L'agent Spark regardait ses hommes qui tentaient de trouver un quelconque indice sur cette potentielle scène du crime, mais elle savait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien.

Cet homme qu'ils recherchaient, le tueur d'ange comme la presse aimait l'appeler, ne laissait jamais de trace après un rapt.

A chaque fois c'était la même chose, on entrait dans une chambre légèrement en désordre, mais sans plus. Pas d'objet cassé, de sang sur le sol ou de cheveux égarés, rien.

Les seuls prélèvements qui avaient été réalisés seraient tous porteur de l'ADN de la victime, mais certainement pas de son futur meurtrier. Non, il faisait bien trop attention pour ça.

Le tueur d'ange emmenait ses victimes avec lui et disparaissait avec durant, parfois, plusieurs mois. Finalement, on retrouvait le corps mutilé du jeune homme kidnappé dans des endroits plus ou moins glauques, abandonnés comme de vulgaires ordures. La seule chose véritablement significative, c'était les grandes ailes blanches dessinées sur le sol, comme si elles se trouvaient dans le dos de la victime.

Et si, habituellement, elle se mordait les doigts à l'idée de ne pas avoir réussi à attraper ce tueur avant un nouvel enlèvement, cette fois, elle s'en serait arraché les yeux.

Parce que là, ce n'était pas une victime avec un nom et une photo. Ce n'était pas une victime qu'on apprenait à connaître et à reconnaître en regardant son portrait chaque jour affiché sur le tableau de l'enquête.

Non.

Cette victime, toute l'équipe la connaissait déjà, la voyait tous les jours et la considérait presque comme un ami.

Cette victime, c'était un membre de l'équipe. Un membre important qui avait déjà réussi à prouver sa valeur.

Et si même Peter n'avait pas réussi à résister à l'homme qui l'avait enlevé, c'était qu'il devait être bien plus redoutable qu'il n'y paraissait.

Aussi, face à cette situation inattendue, Iria Spark savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se devait de trouver quelqu'un qui semblait avoir les mêmes troubles de la personnalité que son tueur.

Quelqu'un qui avait réussi à échapper à la police pendant des années, et qui avait su obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait à chaque fois.

Et pour cela, elle se devrait de consulter tous les dossiers qu'elle pourrait trouver, et de réquisitionner l'un des plus forts d'entre eux, même si cela signifierait qu'il serait l'un des plus dangereux.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le tueur leur échappait depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, Heero n'avait pas fait un seul geste. Il n'osait même pas fermer les yeux, espérant juste se réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel on l'avait plongé.

Mais rien ne semblait vouloir le tirer en dehors de ce songe, personne ne venait à lui, et personne ne comprendrait, de toute façon, ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.

Même Duo, qui le connaissait presque par cœur, ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour le mettre dans cet état.

A peine étaient-ils rentrés de leur petite ballade en ville qu'Heero avait du se jeter sur le téléphone dont la sonnerie s'entendait de dehors. Il était resté accroché à l'appareil sans dire un seul mot, comme si la personne de l'autre côté du fil ne faisait que parler sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Et il avait raccroché sans rien répondre, ayant totalement perdu le sourire que Duo avait mit l'après midi à faire apparaître.

Depuis ce moment là, il n'avait plus bougé et n'avait pas répondu à Duo quand ce dernier lui avait demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Et dans la tête du natté, les pires scénarios s'emboîtaient les uns dans les autres, rendant toujours plus mauvaise la nouvelle qui finirait par arriver.

Mais malgré les nombreux films qu'il avait pu se faire, sur des accidents, des séparations, des tromperies ou des maladies, il y avait une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.

Et Heero du se résoudre à se tourner vers lui, les yeux clignant comme ceux d'un hibou. Comme ceux de quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il est en train de dire, mais qui, pourtant, n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

-Peter a été enlevé.

Un murmure.

Un murmure pour quatre petits mots qui imposaient leur marque immédiatement sur le corps et l'esprit de ceux qui pouvaient les recevoir et les comprendre à leur juste valeur.

Duo faisait parti de ceux la.

Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire face à ces mots, il le fit.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et se mura dans le même silence que celui d'Heero.

Parce que, dans cette situation, il n'y avait rien à dire.

La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, pour le moment, c'était s'assoir.

Et attendre.

Le tout en espérant que les nouvelles viendraient vite.

Et quelles seraient bonne.

* * *

Voilà ^_^ J'espère vraiment que cette nouvelle fiction saura vous plaire ! Si vous avez des avis, des suggestions, des critiques, n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, et sinon, merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Ombre Pluie et Nass pour leurs reviews ^-^

On est parties pour une nouvelle aventure ahah !!

Et donc, sans plus attendre.

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Aéroport de Toronto**

**14 heures 30**

L'avion venait tout juste d'attérir, mais l'agent Iria Spark était déjà descendu. Elle n'avait que peu de temps devant elle, chaque minute qui passait devait être un calvaire pour son subordonné, et elle se devait de trouver celui qui pourrait les aider à le retrouver.

Elle avait déjà rencontré de nombreux malades qui avaient également eu la facheuse tendance d'enlever toujours le même type de personne et de les séquestrer durant un long moment, mais la majorité de ceux qu'elle avait vus étaient incapables de parler clairement, ou alors, ils lui semblaient trop incontrôlables pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

D'ailleurs, ici encore, dans cette ville, elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à aller rendre visite à ce malade qui avait gardé des femmes de plus de cinquante ans enfermées dans sa cave pendant des jours sans leur donner la moindre nourriture. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre piste, et s'il y avait un espoir, elle se devait de tout tenter.

Mais sans nouvel indice, le destin de Peter semblait sérieusement compromis.

A moins d'un miracle.

* * *

**Maison de Heero et Peter**

-Ecoute Heero… Il y a sans doute eu un problème mais… Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air !

Duo tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer son ami tout en se rassurant lui-même, mais autant parler à un mur. Heero continuait à emballer ses vêtements et son armoire se vidait peu à peu. Mais Duo était persuadé que se lancer dans un voyage pour retrouver Peter n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça face à ce qu'ils avaient fait moins d'un an auparavant.

-Et puis, tu ne saurais même pas où chercher ! C'est pas comme si tu connaissais l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait !

Face au silence d'Heero, et au fait qu'il continuait à faire sa valise, Duo eut un léger doute.

-Attend… Ne me dis pas que tu sais en quoi consiste cette affaire ?

-Hn.

-Mais… C'est pas censé être une sorte de secret-défense ?

-Hn.

-Mais lui, il te dit tout comme ça ?

-Hn.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse encore bosser…

Heero haussa les épaules, montrant bien que peu lui importait ces histoires de secret-défense et autres conneries de ce genre. Ce qu'il savait, et qui le gênait vraiment, c'était que Peter avait disparu.

-Et… M'en dire un peu plus dessus, ça te dérangerais ?

Arrêtant un instant de préparer son bagage, Heero se tourna vers le natté.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça ?

-Eh bien, dans la mesure où je compte bien venir avec toi, j'aimerais bien en savoir le plus possible sur le type qu'on risque de chercher.

Heero laissa totalement tomber sa valise et se tourna vers Duo.

-Je n'en sais pas grand-chose, mais… C'est un homme qui torture toujours le même type de jeune homme, c'est tout ce que Peter a accepté de me dire, et si mes soupçons sont justes, je suis certains que c'est le portrait de Peter que cet enfoiré vise.

-Donc, tu penses que c'est lui qui a emmené Peter ?

-Je le pense pas, j'en suis sûr.

-Et comment tu comptes le retrouver, toi, alors que les meilleurs éléments d'une organisation secrète doivent bosser sur ce cas ?

-Je compte utiliser quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

Duo resta de marbre, n'osant pas vraiment avancer l'idée folle qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mais comme Heero ne continuait pas, il dû bien se décider à la prononcer à voix haute.

-Tu vas quand même pas demander à Quatre ?

-Hn.

-Mais… Il est déséquilibré ! Interné ! Enfermé ! Il ne voudra jamais t'aider ! Il risque même de t'envoyer sur une fausse piste exprès !

-C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça.

-Enfin Heero ! Comment tu comptes t'y prendre au juste pour qu'il accepte au moins un peu de t'aider ?

-Je vais le faire évader.

Duo resta sans bouger, et le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Duo avait presque envie de gifler Heero pour lui rappeler à quel point Quatre avait pu leur faire vivre l'enfer. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était laissé interner qu'il avait changé pour devenir meilleur !

-Tu es devenu fou !

-Non Duo, ma décision est parfaitement réfléchie. Je le fais sortir de prison, il m'aide à retrouver Peter, c'est un marché honnête.

-Oh, et après tu le laisses libre de faire tout ce qu'il veut ? Après tout, Roye est à peu-prêt heureux maintenant, et si on laissait Quatre aller faire tuer Axel ou Ilham ? Ou les faire enlever ? Il préférera sans doute les emmener dans un pays lointain et les cacher jusqu'à ce que Roye les retrouve, non ?

-Je veillerais à ce que ça n'arrive pas.

-C'est une méga mauvaise idée Heero ! Mais comme je te connais, je sais que je pourrais dire ce que je veux et que ça ne te fera pas changer d'avis, alors je vais limiter les dégâts.

-Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire évader Quatre.

-Non, mais je ne te laisserai pas le faire tout seul.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux, le téléphone sonna, rompant l'instant on ne peu plus grave. Heero fit quelques pas dans la chambre, et récupéra le combiné.

C'est une voix faible et coupée par une respiration saccadée qui lui vint à l'oreille.

/_He… Heero ?_

Après un instant de silence à ne pas en croire ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'est d'une voix rapide et précipitée qu'Heero se mit à parler.

-Peter ? Peter c'est toi ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as fait ? Qui est le salopard qui t'as emmené ?

_/Doucement… Ecoute, je suis… pas vraiment dans mon état… Enfin… Je sais pas où je suis… C'est… Une pièce blanche… Il m'a pas pris mon téléphone mais… ça va pas tarder… Je sais qu'il est là… Et qu'il attend juste de le prendre… avant qu'on puisse le repérer par satellite… Mais écoute… Je suis toujours dans la même ville… C'est un grand bâtiment… je dois être… tout en haut, je pense… Il ne me fera pas de mal ici…_

-Peter, essais de m'en dire plus !

La voix de Peter sembla tenter de pousser un peu plus fort, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas en état de parler ou de réfléchir réellement. Sans doute avait-il été drogué…

_/Je peux pas… Il arrive ! Heero… Ecoute bien Heero, il est comme Quatre… Il est exactement comme Quatre, en tout point ! Alors… Je t'en pris, fais terriblement attention ! Ou cette fois, aucun de nous ne… s'en sortira ! Heero je…_

Mais un bruit sourd retentit, et la conversation fut coupée. Heero appela Peter plusieurs fois, mais sans aucun résultat, et quand il tenta de rappeler le téléphone portable du jeune homme, il tomba, comme peu de temps avant, à nouveau sur le répondeur.

Heero se tourna vers Duo qui avait pu tout entendre grace à la magie du haut parleur, et ce dernier ne dit qu'une seule et unique phrase.

-Dépêche-toi, on va chercher Quatre.

* * *

**Lieu totalement inconnu, bien entendu...**

C'est sans pouvoir lutter que Peter regarda son kidnapper lui reprendre presque délicatement le téléphone qu'il lui avait rendu peu de temps avant. Comme s'il avait été écrit à l'avance qu'il appellerait Heero et qu'il serait arrêté à un certain moment de la conversation.

L'homme le regardait avec un sourire presque tendre qui ne trompait pas Peter malgré les drogues qui avaient pu lui être données.

Ce dernier éteignit le téléphone et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Cela étonna Peter qui s'était plutôt attendu à ce que l'appareil soit réduit en miettes. L'autre se rapprocha de lui et lui toucha délicatement la joue.

Peter resta immobile, peu décidé à énerver ce type.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on restera ensemble maintenant, et je veillerais bien sur toi.

Et sans un seul autre mot, l'homme vêtu tout de noir quitta la pièce, vérouillant la porte derrirère lui. Peter se tourna et se retourna, mais il ne semblait y avoir aucune issue.

L'ouverture des nombreuses fenêtres était bloquée et de toute façon, sa prison était bien trop haute pour qu'il puisse tenter de s'enfuir par là. Et aucun des meubles qui lui avaient été laissés ne pouvait décemment servir d'arme.

Même l'armoire ne contenait rien susceptible de l'aider.

Et quelque chose le gênait au plus haut point, bien plus encore que l'idée que son kidnappeur pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Tout était blanc.

Le lit, les draps, les murs, l'armoire…

Même les vêtements qu'il portait.

Un beau blanc qui n'avait pas une trace d'impureté, et cela lui faisait peur.

Cet homme le traitait exactement comme s'il était une sorte d'ange tombé sur terre. Et cela expliquait même les ailes qu'il s'amusait à dessiner lorsque ses victimes avaient rendu l'âme.

Et pour avoir vu les corps des précédentes victimes de cet homme, Peter savait que ce moment où il était si bien traité, ne serait que de courte durée. Il n'avait pas le choix.

S'il ne voulait pas que cet homme se mette à le considérer comme autre chose qu'un ange, il devrait jouer ce rôle dont il ne connaissait rien.

Faire comme s'il était ce que le tueur semblait rechercher dans chacune de ses victimes.

Oui, jouer le jeu.

Et espérer qu'on vienne bientôt le chercher…

* * *

**Hôpital Psychiatrique**

**Chambre de Quatre Raberba Winner (il a décidé de garder ce nom...)**

Les gens passaient devant la fenêtre sans lever les yeux mais ils sentaient parfaitement le poids d'un regard sans trop savoir pour quelle raison. Et en effet, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient observés.

Quatre s'était assis devant la vitre ouverte, et il regardait les personnes qui passaient non loin de lui, un air rêveur sur le visage. Ils avaient bien de la chance de pouvoir sortir comme cela dans le parc avec les gens qui étaient venus leur rendre visite, lui, avait été interdit de sortie à cause de son mauvais comportement.

Il regrettait un peu sa manière d'agir avec Trowa, il aurait dû se montrer plus gentil, plus calme aussi. S'il l'avait fait, ils auraient pu aller se promener dehors tranquillement et profiter ensemble du beau temps.

Mais non, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler à nouveau, de s'énerver, de frapper et d'insulter. C'était de sa faute, bien sûr, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Et même si toute la matiné il s'était répété encore et toujours qu'il serait gentil et qu'ils iraient se promener, dès qu'il avait vu Trowa, il avait senti cette habituelle colère monter en lui et prendre le contrôle de l'ensemble de son corps.

Et maintenant que Trowa était parti, Quatre ne pouvait que regretter ce qu'il avait fait, n'ayant aucun moyen de le contacter pour s'excuser. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler au moment des excuses, il risquait même d'empirer la situation en devenant plus violent qu'à la base.

Non, il attendrait une semaine en faisant tous les efforts possibles pour être plus gentil, ou au moins, plus agréable, lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Et tout à sa réflexion quand à une potentielle prochaine fois qui se passerait bien mieux, Quatre n'entendit pas la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir doucement et se refermer encore plus lentement. Mais il avait l'étrange capacité de sentir lorsque quelqu'un le regardait, aussi, dès que l'intru eut posé les yeux sur lui, il le sentit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Si Heero fut surpris de la réaction de Quatre, et de l'absence de mouvement de celui-ci, il n'en dit rien. En même temps, il avait déjà du mal à se décider à parler. Il n'avait plus été face à Quatre depuis le fameux jour où on l'avait cru mort, et même si cela faisait un an, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'envi d'aller prendre des nouvelles du blond.

Quatre continuait déjà, parlant d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée qu'il ne parvenait pas à conserver lorsque Trowa était là.

-Les infirmiers entrent rarement sans frapper et mon médecin ne resterait pas silencieux aussi longtemps. Alors qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Bien sûr, Quatre savait qu'en se retournant, il aurait sa réponse, mais il n'en avait pas envi. Il souhaitait rester perdu dans sa contemplation du monde extérieur qui continuait à évoluer sans lui. Et se retourner pour regarder un pauvre type qui avait dû se perdre ne faisait pas vraiment parti de ses priorités.

Le métis se décida finalement à parler.

-Je suis une vieille connaissance.

Un instant le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Un silence qui n'était même pas réellement pesant. Juste le temps pour Quatre de replacer cette voix, de déterminer où il avait déjà pu l'entendre. Et quand ce fut fait, il consentit, enfin, à se retourner pour fixer l'un de ceux qui l'avaient poursuivi sans relâche pendant des mois.

Immédiatement, il croisa les jambes et sourit, affichant toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui et le mépris qu'il avait pour Heero.

-Heero Yuy. Ça alors, je ne vous attendais plus. Alors ? Comment allez-vous au juste ? Toujours aussi obsessionnel dans les affaires ? Après tout, je ne suis pas sans savoir que tant que vous n'avez pas terminé quelque chose, vous continuiez et ce, même quand plus rien ne vous y oblige.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à parler avec toi Quatre.

-Ah oui ? Alors ce n'était pas la peine de venir, car ici, la seule chose que l'on peu faire, c'est parler. Et si tu es venu pour me tuer, alors je me demande bien pourquoi…

Quatre prit son menton entre ses doigts, réfléchissant réellement à ce qui avait pu amener Heero jusqu'à lui.

-Donc, tu me laisses ici pendant un an et tu apparais comme si de rien était tout en semblant m'en vouloir énormément. Comme je n'ai rien pu te faire, je vais supposer qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Duo ou l'autre là, et que, comme tu n'as pas le vrai coupable sous la main, tu es venu te trouver une tête de turc… Est-ce que c'est quelque chose dans ce goût là, Heero ?

Le jeune métis ne bougea pas. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la volonté, à la base, de tuer Quatre, mais plus le blond parlait, plus l'envie grandissait de le faire taire à jamais.

-C'est… quelque chose dans ce goût là.

-Cependant, vu votre hésitation et le manque de violence dans vos gestes et dans votre attitude générale, je vais supposer que vous n'êtes pas là pour me faire payer.

Le passage entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement chez Quatre avait quelque chose de déstabilisant, mais Heero resta de marcbre alors que Quatre se levait et se rapprochait de lui, tel un prédateur ayant trouvé une nouvelle proie.

Lorsque leurs visages ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Quatre murmura avec un sourire où les dents apparaissaient un peu trop.

-Tu as besoin de moi.

Doucement, Heero tenta de répondre d'une vois sûre, mais sa gorge sèche le trahis dans son hésitation.

-Oui…

Le sourire de Quatre s'aggrandit, et il se recula, tournant le dos à Heero, se désintéressant de lui.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Avant que Quatre ne se réinstalle devant sa fenêtre, Heero s'exclama :

-Je pourrais te faire sortir d'ici !

Quatre se retourna et lui sourit d'un air condésendant.

-En même temps… cela me semble obligatoire si tu veux pouvoir m'utiliser, mais je ne suis plus intéressé par ce genre de chose.

Heero aurait dû s'arrêter là avant de tomber dans le piège gros comme une maison que Quatre lui tendait. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fair que Peter était en danger et que la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre assez bien son kidnappeur pour réussir à le retrouver à temps, c'était Quatre.

Emmener le blond au sein de cette enquête était nécessaire, sans cela, Peter serait une nouvelle victime de ce tueur d'anges.

Alors, Heero sauta à pieds joints dans le piège.

-Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras !

Et Quatre n'eut même pas besoin d'aggrandir son sourire pour qu'Heero se rende compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard…

* * *

A suivre...

Bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^-^ Merci de me lire !


	4. Chapter 4

On me l'a demandé, et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un peu laissé cette fic de côté, ainsi que d'autres d'ailleurs… Mais bon, je vais tenté d'être plus efficace, c'est promis !

En tout cas, merci à Ombre Pluie et Nass de rester fidèles au poste ^-^

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Quatre regardait le jeune homme face à lui en souriant, laissant à Heero le temps de se rendre compte de la grossière erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Et pour le finir proprement, Quatre dit avec une douceur à peine exagérée.

-Parfait, alors tant que j'aurais tout ce que je voudrais, je t'aiderais à… A quoi d'ailleurs ?

Heero se reprit soudainement, comme ramené à la situation présente par la question de Quatre. Et puis, pour une fois que le blond n'était pas au courant de tout à l'avance, il fallait en profiter un peu.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, en attendant, enfile ça, le pyjama de l'hôpital n'est pas vraiment discret.

Et il sortit de son sac quelques vêtements amples qu'il avait pu ramener et une casquette pour cacher un minimum le visage du petit blond. Ce dernier regarda ce qu'Heero venait de lui jeter avec un air sceptique.

-Tu n'avais vraiment rien de mieux dans ton placard ?

-Si, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment les gaspiller en te les filant.

Sans se préoccuper du fait qu'Heero était toujours dans la même pièce, Quatre commença à se changer, dévoilant son corps sans aucune pudeur et gênant le métis plus qu'autre chose. Mais peu désireux de succomber à cette provocation et de laisser une nouvelle victoire symbolique au blond, Heero ne se détourna pas.

Enfin, en tout cas, il justifiait son comportement par une envie de ne pas se laisser battre symboliquement par Quatre.

-Tu sais Heero, c'est toi qui a besoin de moi, et non pas le contraire, alors je te prierais de me montrer un peu plus de respect. D'ailleurs, nous commencerons par aller m'acheter des vêtements plus présentables.

Le jeune blond récupéra le sac à dos vide et le lança à Heero. Ce dernier le rattrapa et regarda le blond s'enfoncer la casquette sur la tête avec une mine dégoûtée.

Il n'y eu pas d'autres paroles entre eux, et Quatre se contenta de suivre tranquillement Heero dans la clinique, jusqu'à rejoindre le parking sur lequel Duo les attendait encore en voiture. Le jeune blond n'eut aucun problème à se glisser dehors, il dû juste rentrer la tête dans les épaules en croisant son psychiatre habituel.

Lorsqu'il monta en voiture, Quatre gratifia Duo d'un sourire goguenard.

-Bien, comme lui est ici, on va dire que c'est l'agent spécial qui a des ennuis.

Heero s'installa tranquillement aux cotés du natté qui démarra en douceur.

-Rien que l'entendre m'énerve déjà...

Marmonna Duo au jeune homme à côté de lui qui préféra ne rien répondre, étant également passablement énervé.

-Alors, messieurs, il me semble qu'il serait plus que temps de m'expliquer en quoi ma modeste personne peut se montrer utile.

-Mais comment Trowa a pu tomber amoureux d'un truc pareil !

Marmonna à nouveau le natté sans obtenir plus de réponse.

-Alors ?

Heero soupira et se retourna vers Quatre.

-Le même genre de malade que toi a kidnappé Peter, et on t'emmène pour rejoindre la cellule d'enquête qui a été mise en place pour cette affaire.

-Oh... Donc, tu m'as fais évader en espérant, par la suite, pouvoir rejoindre tranquillement avec un malade, comme tu le dis si bien, une équipe d'enquête terriblement spéciale ? L'espoir fait vivre dira-t-on.

-Tu n'as pas à te mêler de comment on rentre dans l'enquête. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est nous aider à retrouver Peter.

-Très bien. Mais, Duo, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous ne prenez pas la bonne direction.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ! L'aéroport est par là !

-Oui, si l'on considère que nous allons à l'aéroport, c'est effectivement la bonne direction, mais ce n'est pas là-bas que nous devons aller.

-Heero... je vais le tuer...

-Très bien Quatre, où faut-il aller avant ?

-Chez Trowa.

Duo freina brusquement, ne prêtant pas attention aux voitures derrière lui.

-Comment ça on doit aller chez Trowa !

-Bien sûr, il est hors de question que je parte où que ce soit sans lui.

En se retournant, Heero croisa le regard de Quatre, et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait que Quatre les aide, Trowa devrait venir.

Qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

_/L'utilisation de ce fer à repasser est très simple, même un homme pourrait y arriver !_

_Allons Stéphanie, même un homme ? Vous en êtes sûre ?_

_Bien sûr Mylène, d'ailleurs, je propose que Gilles nous en face une démonstration./_

Si les propos de ces animatrices de télévision pouvaient sembler insultants pour la gente masculine qui, quand même, se montrait parfois capable de repasser le linge, Trowa n'y faisait pas attention.

Tout simplement, parce qu'il sentait que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il était même persuadé que s'il ne se décidait pas très vite, il se ferait enlever, encore.

Et pour cause, Duo, Heero et Quatre se tenaient tous trois dans son salon avec une seule demande. Qu'il les accompagne dans un voyage ayant pour but de retrouver Peter et de le libérer des griffes d'un redoutable psychopathe qui lui ferait subir les pires sévices.

Enfin, en gros, c'était une histoire assez sérieuse.

Mais sortir Quatre de son internement alors qu'il avait encore des comportements qui pouvaient être dangereux pour le commun des mortels n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'Heero ait eu. Bien au contraire.

Alors, si en plus Duo l'appuyait de toutes ses forces, c'était que la folie était contagieuse, ou que Quatre était vraiment un roi de la manipulation. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivé dans la petite maison. Il se contentait de déambuler dans le salon, observant le moindre bibelot avec un intérêt passionné.

Trowa passa sa main sur son visage, se sentant soudainement très las.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous pensez que Quatre peu se mettre dans la tête de ce malade et réussir à déterminer où il a pu emmener Peter ?

-Bien sûr.

Parfaite synchronisation des deux ex amants, certaines choses ne se perdaient pas.

-Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il n'était pas médium et que, donc, il ne pouvait pas tout deviner ?

Heero s'avança, bien décidé à donner le plus d'arguments possibles.

-C'est vrai, il est possible qu'il ne puisse rien. Mais il est également possible qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour aider les enquêteurs de cette affaire, ou pour trouver une petite piste, n'importe quoi !

-Écoutez, je ne suis pas contre le fait de lui demander de participer, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas raisonnable.

Quatre s'avança doucement vers Trowa, bien décidé à ce qu'il les accompagne aussi.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour que tu viennes avec nous, je sais que tu sauras me surveiller et me contrôler s'il le faut. Et je sais que je peux peut-être les aider et... je leur dois bien ça au vu de tout ce que je leur ai fait vivre. Tu ne crois pas ?

Trowa, habitué maintenant aux différentes manœuvres de Quatre pour obtenir ce qu'il désire, prit une décision difficile, mais juste.

-Parfait, j'accepte ça à condition que vous obteniez d'abord l'accord des enquêteurs actuels.

-Oui, c'est normal.

Répondit Quatre en se reculant légèrement, laissant Duo s'installer à table et servir le thé qu'il venait de faire. Heero prit son téléphone, annonçant qu'il obtiendrait l'accord dans peu de temps.

Il appela rapidement quelqu'un qui saurait les aider pour cela.

/Allo ?

-Oh... Ilham, c'est Heero, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer Roye s'il-te-plaît ?

/Ah oui, attend un instant, je vais le chercher.

Profitant du silence à l'autre bout du fil, Heero regarda les trois hommes qui sirotaient tranquillement leurs thés. Il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps.

/Allo ?

-Roye ? C'est Heero.

/Ah... Qu'est-ce que tu veux Heero ?

-Tu as toujours des contacts dans la police ?

/Bien sûr, ça ne se perd pas. Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais que tu me fasses entrer dans une enquête.

/Ouais... Je peux t'arranger ça. Envoi moi les détails par mail, je suis un peu occupé là.

En fond, Heero pouvait parfaitement entendre Axel sermonner Ilham sur une certaine chose qui n'allait certainement pas là. Il décida de ne pas retenir le blond plus longtemps.

-Merci de m'aider, Roye.

/Je suppose que c'est normal entre... amis.

-Ouais, à bientôt.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire autre chose, Roye avait déjà raccroché. Heero referma son téléphone et se retourna vers les trois jeunes hommes qui étaient encore attablés. Quatre et Duo sirotaient tranquillement leurs thés.

Trowa ne bougeait plus, avachis sur la table, plongé dans un profond sommeil terriblement pharmacologique. Heero espérait juste que le grand brun ne leur en voudrait pas trop. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer.

* * *

Ouvrant un œil péniblement, Trowa se retrouva la tête dans les nuages. Au sens propre comme au figuré en fait... Tout simplement parce que, devant lui, il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre ronde qui donnait sur la merveilleuse vision des amonts cotonneux.

Et pour en avoir déjà vu comme cela, il savait qu'il se trouvait dans un avion. Et ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était qu'il allait tuer les trois crétins qui avaient pensé que c'était une bonne idée de le droguer pour l'emmener en voyage avec eux sans avoir son accord.

Il en avait un peu marre de se faire enlever perpétuellement quand Quatre Raberba Winner était dans le coup. Mais il devrait probablement s'y faire...

Il était tombé amoureux d'un malade trop possessif, il devait assumer.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il devait assumer qu'il n'avait pas le droit de montrer clairement qu'il n'était pas très content de ce qu'on avait pu lui faire. En tournant la tête vers l'autre côté de l'appareil, il se rendit compte qu'Heero avait le nez sur son ordinateur, Duo dormait et Quatre...

Le regardait.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Trowa se redressa légèrement en se demandant si ses horribles kidnappeurs avaient pensé à prendre ses affaires où s'il se retrouvait sans rien en partance pour un endroit inconnu. Mais il décida de ne pas faire part à l'ensemble du groupe de ses inquiétudes.

-Il n'y a pas eu de problème pour me faire embarquer dans cet avion ?

-Pas vraiment. Il suffisait juste de pousser le fauteuil, rien de plus.

-Je ne suis pas très content, Quatre.

Le jeune homme blond le regarda un instant avant de répondre calmement.

-Je comprends, mais c'était leur idée, pas la mienne. Et puis...

Doucement, Quatre se pencha vers Trowa, lui prenant le bras.

-On pourrait utiliser cette petite sortie pour me tester, tu ne crois pas ? Si ça fonctionne, alors je ne serais plus obligé de rester dans cet endroit immonde où tu m'as fait enfermer.

-Quatre, c'était pour ton bien.

-Je sais que tu pensais bien faire, mais peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans ce genre de choses... Tu ne crois pas ?

-Bah... De toute façon, maintenant que je suis là, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, pas vrai ?

-Eh bien... Tu peux toujours t'énerver et tenter de partir, mais je ne suis pas certain que ça t'apportes grand chose.

-Je t'en pris... tais-toi.

Quatre se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire étrangement doux qui avait sérieusement manqué à Trowa.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se pencha en avant pour embrasser le grand brun. Parce que, pour une fois, il réussissait vraiment à se contrôler et à faire ce dont il avait vraiment envie.

* * *

La nouvelle venait tout juste de tomber, et Iria Sparke n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles.

L'un de ses collègues, qu'elle respectait réellement, venait de la contacter en lui conseillant de mener l'enquête avec une équipe de médiums qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. D'après lui, c'était un ami, Roye Denzel, qui les avait conseillés.

Cette bande ne se faisait pas payer et ne demanderait aucune publicité, elle voulait juste aider à retrouver Peter avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Mais plusieurs choses gênaient particulièrement Iria dans cette affaire.

Déjà, elle ne croyait pas aux médiums, elle pensait qu'ils étaient tous des arnaqueurs ou que, tout du moins, ceux qui avaient réellement quelques pouvoirs liés aux autres sens ne se mêlaient pas à ce genre d'affaires afin d'éviter les potentielles erreurs.

Car ceux qui avaient vraiment le don connaissaient obligatoirement ses limites.

Mais elle se demandait aussi comment ces personnes avaient pu apprendre l'existence de cette enquête, ou au moins, comment Roye Denzel lui-même avait pu en entendre parler.

Et la dernière chose, mais pas la moindre, c'était tout simplement les noms des membres de cette équipe de médium. Surtout un en fait.

Iria Sparke était connue pour connaître parfaitement ses hommes. Elle connaissait les dates de leurs anniversaires, de ceux de leurs femmes, de leurs enfants. Elle savait même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou non.

Elle connaissait leurs goûts, leurs adresses, leurs peurs et leurs envies.

Tout cela était nécessaire quand au bon déroulement de chacune de leurs enquêtes, elle connaissait ainsi les points forts et les faiblesses de chacun.

Et donc, comme elle connaissait tous ses hommes, elle connaissait parfaitement bien Peter et savait tout de la vie privée de celui-ci.

Elle avait donc retenue comme il se devait le nom et le prénom du jeune homme que Peter fréquentait sérieusement depuis bientôt un an.

Aussi, elle trouvait la coïncidence fort étrange lorsqu'elle regardait le nom de l'un de ces « médiums ». Après tout, Heero Yuy n'était pas vraiment un nom très courant !

En tant qu'agent spéciale, elle aurait dû rejeter cette demande, refuser ces pseudos médiums qui n'avaient de magique que le nom, et même, elle aurait dû les faire arrêter pour tentative d'arnaque !

Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Iria Sparke avait aussi été amoureuse. Elle l'avait perdu aujourd'hui, mais elle aurait tout donné à l'époque pour pouvoir tenter de le sauver.

Cela est une autre histoire mais toujours est-il qu'elle ne jeta pas ce dossier.

Elle se contenta de l'accepter.

Après tout, ils ne pourraient pas aggraver la situation.

A moins de ramener un malade dangereux avec eux...

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, maintenant, n'hésitez pas à donner vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ! Bises !


End file.
